ziddi
by katiiy
Summary: i hope everyone will enjoy the story


**HI FRIENDS BACK WITH ONE MORE SACHIN PURVI STORY.I GOT THIS IDEA ON THIS EVENING WITH THAT I TYPED IT ALL HAPPLY WITH A SMILE IN FACE … HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY….. I AM NOT WELL WORSED IN HINDI SO PLZ FORGIVE ME FOR MISTAKES**

**IN SACHIN-PURVI HOME NIGHT 2PM**

**_Sachin heard some noise in kitchen and went there with a gun in his hands and without much noise switched on the wall lights. The scene he saw made him shock. His beloved wife messing up his beautiful arranged kitchen now it's looking not lesser than any war field. And utensil were on floor and the entire flour was in his angels head. She is looking not lesser then any boothini . sachin busted out into laughter after saw this entire scenario and just held her hands and took out from the mess_**

_Sachin: purvi! Yeh sab kya hai….. (Still laughing but stopped immediately after receiving fiery glance from his wife)_

_Purvi (with really angry tone): sachin tum meri ice cream laya tha ya nahi?_

_Sachin (just slapped himself in forehead): shit! Kaise bul gaya mei. Woh purvi mei lana bulgaya tha._

_Purvi: kyaaaaa! Bul gaya ithni casually bol rahi ho tum. Mei bul gaya(imitating him)._

_Went to him held his t-shirt tightly_

_Purvi:dekho tumari wajase mei iss hal mei hoon(pointed her finger towards her swallow belly).ek taraf tum muje apne bacha ki saath pregnant karchuki ho. Upar se tum meri dyan nahi rak rahe ho samjtha kya hai apne apko haan._

_Sachin who is listening all his complaints silently without uttering a word bcoz he knows well his words are useless in front of his angry lady who is 7 months pregnant._

_Sachin: purvi woh mei kal launga sure… ab aao aur sojao aise jakna teri tabyat kaliya acha nahi hai…..plz ajo_

_Purvi is not in the mood to listen_

_Purvi: dek sachu muje aaj abhi ice cream kana hai samji tum. Ice-cream kane bina mei sonewala nahi hoon_

_Sachin: abhi! Per baby tum time dekha rath 2 baje. Mei ice cream kahan se launga. Upar se mai aaj bahut tak gayi hoon yar. Muje kal bureau bhi jana hai yar plz situation kho samjo meri jaan(and went to hold her hands in the order to take her from there to bed room, but our angry princess jerked her husband's hand and with a pout)_

_Purvi: dekho mei ice-cream kane bina yaha se nahi hilna wale hoon. Muje nahi patha tum kya karogi per muje abhi ice cream chayiya. Samji tum…._

_Sachin got really mad due to his stress, sleeplessness and full day heavy work …..with little loud voice_

_Sachin: purvi nutanki band karo aur akar sojoa_

_But his loud tone bought tears in her eyes. She started to cry like a kid. With this sachin heart melted he just went to her and tried to hug her but she pushed him away._

_Purvi: tum bahut bure ho. Tum meri ice cream nahi laya upar se mujper chilla rahi hoon. Tume meri thodise bhi parwa nahi hai….tum muje pyar nahi karthi. Sahi kaha sab ne mard log shaadi ki bath change hojagi yeh baath tho sahi nikala. Ahhh( purvi shouted, with this sachin got really tensed with a worried expression)_

_Sachin: jaan kya hua tum tik ho. Pehele tum yaha baito (made her sit on couch and he sat under a feet) dekho tume patha hai na gussa hona teri tabyat kaliya acha nahi hai per kyun aise karti ho purvi(in really soft voice) batao kya hua_

_Purvi: kuch nahi (in angry tone)_

_Sachin: acha I am sorry. Tum rokho mei jakar icecream lati hon….._

_Purvi: nahi mei bhi chalti hoon tumari saath_

_Sachin: per jaan(she left from there without listening him)_

_Suddenly his phone rang he went to pick without seeing caller id_

_Sachin: hello kyun hai_

_Person: aare saale sab…..caller id nahi dekha apne_

_Sachin immediately recognized who is on other side_

_Sachin: daya sir aap? Iss wakat? choti tik tho hai na?_

_Daya: aare sachin shant hojoa tumari choti bilkul tik hai (suddenly abhijeet got the phone)_

_Abhijeet: sachin hum log ab tumari behan ki bare mei nahi humari behan ke bare mei puchne kaliya phone kiya? haan ek aur bath ab sirf creamy world ice cream parlor hi kola hoga so tum usse siddha wahan lechalo….._

_Sachin: (in surprised tone) sir apko kaise patha hai woh ab ice cream kane ki zid kar rahi thi_

_Daya: experience hai bhai….._

_Sachin (in low tone): thank you sir. (in tired tone)_

_Daya: aare abhi sirf shruwat hai beta agay agay dekti jao kya kya hoga_

_Sachin: kya sir….._

_But conversation was interpreted by purvi's loud voice_

_Purvi: aur kitna samay wait karna hai muje_

_Abhijeet: han sachin jaldi joa….nahi tho tum puri raath soo nahi payega….._

_Sachin: sir kya tarika aur choti bhi yehi kiya hai kya…..apni 7 month mai_

_Daya: tumari bahen meri behan jaise itni achi nahi hai sachin…..woh tho apni 3 month mei hi yeh sab kardiya tum shukar karo tume itni achi biwi mileye…_

_Abhijeet: tika tum ab joa hum bath mei call karthe hai_

_Sachin: sir ek min apni pari se bath kariye_

_Abhijeet: nahi nahi sachin ab nahi pehele tum usse ice cream kilao mei kal suba bath karti hoon_

_Sachin: tika sir…..good night_

_Abhijeet: good night sachin_

_Sachin went to his room after taking his wallet went to purvi who is waiting in car._

_Purvi: Ithni der kyun laga?_

_Sachin:woh abhijeet sir ki call thi_

_Purvi: kya kaha dada ne_

_Sachin:kuch nahi bas ise hi call kiya. Tika teri investigation puri hogai tho hum chale_

_Purvi: haan haan chalo_

_With this they went to ice cream parlor and had an ice cream with some talks and started from there after buying ice cream on different flavors to home. On the way to car parking_

_Sachin: ab kush! Itni raath mei ice cream kane ki zid puri hogai apki?_

_Purvi: aare meine kab zid kiya_

_Sachin: acha ji! Phir ghar kho aise sar per uti thi woh kya hai_

_Purvi: aare woh tho teri bacha hi zid kiya mei samjani ki koshis bhi ki per woh tho bath sune ki tayar hi nahi hai. Ab batoa usme meri kya kasoor thi haan (with all innocent tone, sachin could not resist from smiling with this…..in naughty tone)_

_Sachin: laktha woh bilkul apni maa pe gayi hai zid karne mei_

_Purvi gave a light punch in his arms and locked her hands into his arms. Suddenly she felt something and stopped walking._

_Purvi: sachin!_

_Sachin really panicked held her tightly and with really worried and tensed tone_

_Sachin: jaan! Kya hua tum tik ho_

_Purvi: sachin apni hath do_

_And held his hands and placed in her belly_

_Purvi: can you feel it (in excited tone)_

_Sachin: yeh…yeh tho kick mar rahaa hai …._

_Purvi: haan laktha hai muje parishan karne mei teri beta bilkul tum per gayi hai_

_Sachin laughed at her statement and sat in his knees in front of her and placed a kiss in her belly asked looking at purvi_

_Sachin: how much time do I have to wait more?_

_Purvi: doctor ne kaha abhi 2 months bakhi hai…_

_Sachin: (by placing one more sweet kiss in belly) papa loves you lot dear…jaldi ajana_

_Purvi placed a kiss in his head….._

_Purvi: ab baab beta ki conversation hogai kya hum ghar chale_

_Sachin: han chale…._

_Then they went to their home and sachin held purvi in his arms took her to bed room and placed her carefully in bed and covered her with a blanket placed a kiss in forehead_

_Sachin: good night jaan_

_Purvi: good night sachu_

_Then he came to other side of bed and laid ….. On the very next moment purvi snuggled to him placed her head in his chest. Sachin placed his arms protectively around her and with another hand rubbed her hairs_

_Purvi: (in half sleep) I LOVE YOU SACHU….._

_Sachin (smiled after hearing this and placed a kiss in her head) I LOVE YOU TOO JAAN_

_With all this sweet memories he drifted in to sleep by holding his wife, mother of his child and love of his life….he just felt complete with her….no matter what ever she do how much adamant she is…..without her his life is incomplete_

**_A/N I HOPE EVERY ONE LIKED IT. ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR MY SPELLING MISTAKE AND GRAMMAR MISTAKE IN HINDI…PLZ REVIEW YOUR OPINION ABOUT STORY ALL KIND OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME GOOD OR BAD EVERYTHING ARE WELCOME ANY KIND OF SUGGESTION ARE ALSO WELCOME….THANKS FOR SPENDING YOUR VALUABLE TIME ON READING THIS PLZ SPEND SOME MORE MOMENT TO REVIEW IT ALSO….._**


End file.
